


Three Moments Forgotten

by ViviWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviWrites/pseuds/ViviWrites
Summary: If Maggie could, she would sear every moment with Alex into her heart.





	Three Moments Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Diamond/gifts).

. . .

One.

. . .

She wakes up first, that Sunday morning.

It's cold—Maggie can feel it on her cheeks and the tips of her ears—but she's not surprised.

Alex was practically a polar bear in disguise. Well insulated, and loved the Winter weather. No doubt she'd try to create the same conditions in her own apartment.

Maggie pulls the covers around her tighter scoots forward carefully, laying her head on the same pillow as Alex.

She runs her fingertips up Alex’s shirt, following the bones of her spine and back.

Her skin is pleasantly warm.

Alex sighs into her pillow, and Maggie drowsily watches Alex stretch her legs under the blankets before settling again, this time, with one leg hooked around Maggie’s.

After a moment’s pause, Maggie circles the scar on Alex’s shoulder with her thumb and runs her hand down her arm before wrapping her own over Alex’s waist.

She listens to the light rainfall outside, light and constant tapping against the window.

Her body is just starting to melt into the sheets when—

“It’s raining.”

Maggie, eyes still closed, hums.

She feels Alex shift in her arms. The bed creaks, and Maggie hears the covers hush over her skin.

The cool apartment air infiltrates the pocket of warmth under the covers, and Maggie shivers, wedging her legs under Alex’s.

Her pulse beats against Maggie's foot.

And Maggie's mind wanders.

And it floats.

A sudden realization of how small she was in the world.

A single person in a city, a state, a country, a continent, a planet, a galaxy, a universe in a reality with alternate universes—

Maggie jolts a bit with the tiniest groan, wrinkling her nose.

"Maggie?"

"Hm?"

She’s suddenly aware of the goosebumps rising at the back of her neck.

The central AC rumbles, and Maggie opens her eyes just enough to see the sheer curtains dancing above the floor vents.

The rain starts to get heavier, she can hear it.

“I’m cold,” she mumbles.

Alex moves to get comfortable again, and the light bounce of the bed reminds Maggie of the rhythmic movement of a slow, lugging train.

“Do you want me to turn the heat up?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, just stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Alex pulls Maggie in.

Eyes closed, Maggie imagines a poker burning this moment onto a blank page. 

She imagines her heart opening up to store it, and file it away in a safe place.

She falls back asleep in Alex's arms.

. . .

Two.

. . .

Alex leans back on the couch while Maggie sits cross-legged at her feet, wrapping an ace bandage around Alex’s swollen ankle.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Maggie smooths the velcro and her hands whisper over Alex’s exposed toes.

“I know.”

Her light fingers run over the bandages, her thumb settles in the dip right between Alex's heel and ankle bone.

She doesn’t say more.

Alex leans over, propping her arm and ankle on her free leg.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Maggie leans up on her knees to kiss her cheek.

She stands and sits on the couch, sitting beside Alex with no space between them. She lays her head on Alex's shoulder, and she feels Alex's cheek press against the crown of her head.

She brings an arm around Maggie and strokes the skin beside the butterfly stitches near the crook of Maggie's elbow carefully.

"I mean it. For supporting me. For believing me. For helping me. For everything today."

"Ride or die, Alex. Always."

She pulls her in for a kiss.

When they part, Alex looks distraught.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I sprained my ankle stepping out of the car here and not while chasing that Cadmus soldier for a whole mile on foot," Alex says, dragging her hands down her face.

Maggie laughs, tipping her head back.

"It's not funny," Alex says, "It's embarrassing."

Maggie's not too convinced given the smile on Alex's face, but she relents.

"You're right."

She reaches for Alex's hand and twines their fingers together.

"I won't tell anyone," she whispers.

It’s the first time Maggie thinks it.

‘I love you.’

Maggie forgets what an enormous effort it was to keep the words from passing her lips.

. . .

Three.

. . . 

Maggie shivers as Alex's finger's graze the nape of her neck.

"Cold?" Alex asks.

"No."

They're in the livingroom, Maggie's head in Alex's lap.

"You want me to stop?"

Maggie shakes her head, lifting her hands from her stomach to pat Alex’s thighs.

“No. I like it.”

“I love your hair," Alex says, starting a loose braid at the side of Maggie's head.

Maggie smiles, not really knowing how to take the compliment. “It’s going to look weird when it starts to go gray,” she says, swiping a finger across her eye. “It’s black.”

Alex abandons the braid to loop the baby hairs at the side of Maggie’s face behind her ears.

“I won’t care.”

A beat.

Alex hands still, and she licks her lips nervously after looking up at the TV. She's not paying much attention to what’s on the screen. A re-run of a show she can’t remember.

Maggie, blood still running hot in her veins, ends the silence.

She takes a breath and closes her eyes.

“You think I can rock silver?”

She wonders if Alex can see right through the joke. She wonders if Alex can feel the slight tremble in her hands as she wraps her fingers around her wrists.

Alex cups Maggie's cheeks, prompting Maggie to look at her. And she does.

“You’ll be beautiful.”

Maggie moves her hands to cover her face, covering her bashful grin.

“Alex, _stop_.”

Alex pulls her bottom lip in with her teeth. “It’s true,” and then, “What about me?”

Maggie peeks at her through her fingers. “You?”

“What color will my hair be?”

Maggie taps her chin and tilts her head in thought. Alex takes the opportunity to unravel the messy braid she’d started earlier.

”Silver,” Maggie says, “No, like your Mom’s, actually. Streaks.”

“Maybe.”

Alex twirls a lock of hair around her finger like a spring.

It unravels.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Maggie looks over to the TV and closes her eyes, biting back a smile.

“Yeah.”

It’s the first time Maggie thinks about Forever with Alex. 


End file.
